Middle Earth Jr High
by Believe the Unbelievable
Summary: Fili and Kili both go to Middle Earth Jr High, and everything goes as normal: They prank every chance they get, Merry and Pippin helping them every step of the way. But the thing is, having your uncle as one of the teachers isn't easy, and it doesn't help when a certain redhead elf enters the picture….


**_A/N: This is a Jr high AU that has characters from the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. Keep in mind I'm juggling many stories at once (not just the ones I post on here) so I'll try to keep regular updates. One more thing to be said: Bilbo is Frodo's cousin, just to keep things relatively consistent._**

* * *

Fili looked up as Kili slid into his seat just before the bell rang. Good thing to, or else their teacher would kick him out of class because…well, many things. Head of the pranksters, never turning in homework on time, and the teacher may have heard a few stories from home.

"Where were you?" Fili hissed.

Kili looked up, a smile growing on his face. He put a finger to his lips and just as quick dropped it as the door slammed shut.

The teacher strode in. If there was any teacher besides Mr. Gandalf with such an authoritive voice, it was this one. Even Merry, Pippin, Kili and Fili listened to him. Especially Kili and Fili, because –

"Take out your notes to where we left off yesterday." Mr. Thorin said, sitting down at his desk. Relics lined the wall from previous journeys, orc helmets and swords and pictures of the battlefield. Embedded in the center of his laptop was a great, shimmering jewel. The Arkenstone, some whispered, while others said it was a knock off.

Fili looked at their uncle. If anyone thought that having a family member in the school staff would get them out of trouble more often, the answer was no. And it didn't help that Thorin knew most of the schemes from Dis and would catch every one of them red handed, caught in the act of tping the main hallway or setting a pony loose in the halls. Well, the former was yet to happen. A grin was pushed away by Fili as he focused on the work at hand.

Pippin hit him on the shoulder. Fili looked up. Pippin was mouthing, _five minutes _while tapping his watch. Fili nodded and turned to Merry, passing along the message, all while Thorin talked about the past wars with goblins (mentioning the Great Bullroarer Took, which brought the attention to Pippin) and constantly pushing the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

And that's when it happened. The phone rang and Thorin went to answer it, grumbling under his breath. "Hello?"

Merry and Pippin gave a few pointed glances at Kili and Fili. '_I told you we'd get out first,'_ they said without doing so. Fili just shrugged and Kili made a rather rude gesture in a joking way.

"Merry, Pippin, it seems they want you in the office for dismissal. Don't forget to do your homework."

"Don't worry, Mr. Thorin." Pippin said, an impish look crossing his face before disappearing, "Just a dentists appointment."

Merry held the door for a moment. "It's not like we're going to destroy the place on the way home." The two laughed and disappeared.

Mr. Thorin grumbled under his breath. "Enough interruptions. If you would turn your attenti–"

This time an office aide came in. He ran up to Mr. Thorin and gave him a piece of paper. He looked over it as the office aide ran off, glad to be out of the room.

Mr. Thorin sighed and stated, "Fili, Kili, they need you in the office. Don't tell me what you did this time; I'll find out from Dis when I get home."

The other students laughed as the two of them sulked towards the door. If Dis really found out, they'd be in trouble…grounded, most likely. But as soon as the door was shut, the two brothers straightened up their backs and went to their lockers.

Merry and Pippin were already waiting.

"So I see that Gimili got us out first." Merry said, shifting the bag to the other shoulder. "And that Bilbo couldn't get you until later. We win."

"As if." Kili opened his locker and threw his books in.

Fili sighed. "Out of the two of us, you _always_ get the top locker. I don't understand it."

Kili laughed. "Bad luck. Now hurry up, we only have ten minutes before someone gets suspicious as to our throwing TP all over the main hall. Who wants the second floor?"

Fili finally opened his locker. "Kili, you know that's our floor, we already decided. If we get caught by Mrs. Galadriel or Mr. Elrond, you know we're screwed. Besides, this was your idea."

Pippin looked up. "Umm, speaking of a time limit?"

Merry took Pippin by the sleeve. "Come on, Pip. We got this." They ran to the main hall and Kili and Fili were left.

"Back stairs?" Fili asked.

Kili nodded. "You throw the stuff over the railings and I'll get the beams." He was reffering to the steel beams that kept up the walkway between the two upper floor halls. They connected the walkway to the other side of the building.

Fili opened his bag, the toilet paper filling it to the brim. He took a roll and started winding it around the rails. Merry and Pippin were throwing the stuff everywhere, helping Kili get it over the beams. Bilbo and Gimili showed up at some point, assisting the group with the work. They were all quiet, knowing if they were caught….

"Hey!"

The six looked up, startled. Pippin tossed one roll down the hallway and it unraveled. A redheaded girl was walking down the hall with a brisk pace.

"What are you guys doing?" She hissed. Fili knew she was part of student council, but he couldn't remember her name….

"Tauriel, please, it's just a bit of fun." Bilbo said. "It's just a strike against the teachers for giving us too much homework. Even you were for protesting."

Tauriel waved her hands. "Not like this! What will the principal say if he –"

"Saruman won't do anything, even you know it." Merry said, glancing at the nearest clock. Only three minutes until the bell rang. They had to get out of here.

Fili looked at his brother, who always got them out of these things, but he seemed to be at a loss for words. Fili sighed. He'd have to get them out of it.

"Look. All we wanted was to show that we aren't happy. Next time we won't do anything so extreme as tping the hallway. Just let us go, and we promise we won't do it again this year. Deal?"

Tauriel looked at the six of them. Gimili had shrunk into the background, Merry and Pippin were having a mental conversation. Bilbo was giving Kili a strange look. Fili just looked her dead in the eye. She sighed, shaking her head. "Once. But you all owe me, got it?"

"Great!" Merry said, taking Gimili and Pippin and dragging them down the hallway. Bilbo, Kili, and Fili dashed away. Tauriel did the same, knowing that being found there wouldn't be good for her.

After throwing their bags back in their lockers, the three went to an empty classroom that Fili had picked the lock on. Merry and Pippin were already there, Gimili grumbling about how much effort went into something that took two minutes.

Kili was about to duck in when he saw Tauriel still going down the hallway. "Tauriel!" He called after her.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"You sure you don't want to stay with us until you can get lost in the crowd?"

She considered it. "Well…if it's okay…."

Bilbo stepped in. "Of course." The three went in and shut the door. The bell rang and students thundered through the halls.

"Wait for it…." Gimili muttered.

Sure enough, shrieks and shouts came towards them. Teachers bellowed, telling them to move, but from the sound of it, they weren't getting anywhere.

Fili sighed. "Another job hidden from Uncle Thorin."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Thorin is you _uncle?_" Tauriel asked.

Kili nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't score you any points though, believe me. He critiques you as you do the work he assigned. 'Read that again' and 'if this was true, then what about…' It's a nightmare."

Tauriel sighed. "But he has to bring the answers home with him from time to time, doesn't he?"

Pippin's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, it would be nice to have the answers to the next test wouldn't it? Kili, Fili, how could you?"

"We never thought of it." Fili stared off into space (something the Durins' were prone to.) "But if Kili could get the computer out of his sight for long enough…."

"I should have never given that idea." Tauriel shook her head. "Look, I think it's safe enough, so I'm going to go."

"Thanks for not turning us in." Gimili called.

"I'm still considering." She replied, picking up her books and leaving with a swish of fire-red hair.

Kili sighed as she left. Bilbo stood up too. "I should probably get back to the main office and tell them that I got held up by a teacher asking for help with the copy machine. Coming Gimili?"

"Yep." The dwarf got up. But just before he left, he turned back and said, "You four should get going before you get caught."

"Don't worry." Merry replied for the four of them. "We've done worse."

Gimili smiled and left. Fili got up from the desk he sat in and went to walk out the door, just when someone else stepped inside. Kili shot up to his feet. Merry blinked rapidly. Pippin, however, was missing. Probably behind the bookshelves. He was always quick to hide.

The blond smirked from the doorway. "Of course you'd be in the abandoned classroom. Anyone want to confess to the mess in the hall before I take you all to the office?"

"Do you always have to be such a brat?" Kili shot back.

Legolas sighed. "I can get your uncle first, if it suits you."

Fili paled at the thought. Kili's mouth was suddenly glued shut. Merry took charge. "Well, you could get their uncle, but you have no idea what will fall upon them."

"Don't try to win my sympathy." Legolas snapped.

"But Dis, she will ground them for eternity, and what with the school dance, even they need to go to it. How would you feel if you had to miss it? And Dis…well, she can be strict when she wants to be."

"I'm getting Mr. Gandalf." Legolas skipped out of the room. Pippin came up from the bookshelves.

"Oh god, what do you want me to –"

"Run, stupid!" Kili shoved Pippin out of the room. "Go before Thorin gets to you too."

Pippin dashed through the halls. Several people tried to stop him, but he went straight to the lunch table where Faramir, Aragorn, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Eowyn and Arwen sat.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked as Pippin slid into the seat, out of breath. "The hallway looks great, you know, but where are –"

"Legolas." Pippin answered, still flushed from the dash. "He didn't see me; I got to hide in time."

"But what about Mr. Thorin?" Eowyn asked. Silence reigned the table.

There was a certain group of people in big, big trouble. Pippin fell back into the normal routine best he could, talking and joking with the others, but he repeatedly looked for Merry, Fili, and Kili.

His hopes weren't answered, but Fate did spit at him in the face. Legolas walked in midway through lunch, to a table with Tauriel and a group of their friends. Something grew in his chest. She wouldn't tell, would she? Then Bilbo and Gimili would get caught too….

Speaking of, the two ran into the cafeteria. Tauriel looked up but didn't say anything. Gimili slid into the seat beside Pippin and Bilbo across from them.

"Well?" Pippin asked.

Gimili sighed. "Oh god, they are screwed."

"Go on?" Boromir prompted, the entire table listening now.

"Gandalf got them." Bilbo said. A sigh escaped from Arwen.

"So, why are they screwed?" Faramir probed.

"Mr. Thorin came in afterwards."

A hush fell over the group. This was a dark day in the history of the group of pranksters. They spent the rest of the time muttering and casting death-glares at Legolas and his cluster of elves. They'd do something in retaliation.

But then it turned out that they didn't get the chance.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? I hope Gimili wasn't too OOC, I have trouble writing for him. Anyway, until the next update!_**


End file.
